


I Stopped Breathing After You Left

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

He couldn't believe it. The infamous Betty Cooper was back in Riverdale. After a couple months of "exploring her options", she was back. He wondered how England had been. But he couldn't ask that. No, of course he couldn't ask that. Betty wouldn't want to talk to him. Not after what he'd said to her. Not after he'd begged her to stay here instead of going out and planning for her future. It's not his fault he thought she'd be gone forever. 

All day, he was hoping, praying, that Betty wouldn't be near him in any of his classes. They only have a few months before they graduate, and he can get by just fine if she's not close to him. His hopes are shattered in Professor Flutesnoot's class. Typical. He never did well with science anyway.

"Elizabeth Cooper," Flutesnoot gushed, "It's so nice to have you back. I'm afraid your previous seat has been taken, and the only seat left is-"

Jughead clenched his fists. No. God no. This couldn't be happening.

"By Mr. Jones," he finished, "I hope you don't mind."

Jughead didn't even look up to see Betty's reaction. He flung his chair out from under the desk and stormed out of class. No way he was dealing with this today. 

Of course, lunch ended up being no better. All of his friends had missed their dearly beloved Betty, and she had been invited to sit with them. No one ever had any consideration for his feelings. As soon as he saw Betty sitting with them, and next to Archie no less, his heart felt like it was being crushed by his windpipe. He didn't care that he was two feet away from their table. He threw his food onto the ground and ran into the Blue and Gold office.

But, why? Why would that ever be considered a safe haven? It was Betty's idea to start it up in the first place, so of course she'd want to come back. As soon as was humanly possible, as a matter of fact.

"Juggie?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

His breath hitched, and his heart starting beating a hundred miles a minute. She was here, and she was calling him that perfect nickname again. With those perfect lips of hers and- "Yes, Betty?"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

He swallowed. So she had noticed. What was he supposed to say now?

"I get it," Betty answered for him hollowly, "Your silence is answer enough."

"I stopped breathing after you left!" he burst out. Goddamnit, he cursed himself, why couldn't he ever keep his emotions in check?

"Jughead, I'm-"

"No!" he protested, shouting, "You don't get to say that you're sorry! I begged you to stay with me and you left! It's been months, Betty! Months since you've even tried to contact me! You left ME!"

Betty's eyes widened, shocked at his outburst. "Jughead, I had to do this. For my future."

"There it is again!" he complained, "You always do this! You've been talking about your future for years like I'm not in it!" Oh no, his voice was beginning to sound more hurt than angry. "Why was I never in your future, Betty?"

She fumbled for words, nervous and scared by his sudden change of emotions. "I-I was too pessimistic. I always wanted you in my future, so I figured if I didn't plan for you to be there, maybe you would be."

Jughead stared at her in disbelief. "I'm always going to be here when you want me." He analyzed her face one more time before he kissed her, praying she hadn't changed her mind. 

Eventually, she broke the kiss. "I love you, Jughead. And I missed you so much."

He kissed her temple. "I missed you too." She already knew that he loved her. More than anything.


End file.
